


Kasumi, I Love You.

by Danji_bang, Let_Moca_Top_Ran



Series: Love is Messy [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Bandori, Depression, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, depressed kasumi is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danji_bang/pseuds/Danji_bang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Moca_Top_Ran/pseuds/Let_Moca_Top_Ran
Summary: Saaya is confused by her airhead waifu.Tae is Saaya's airhead waifu.Rimi is still trying to deal with her choco cornet addictionArisa is still tired their shit.Kasumi is an enigma. To Arisa at the least.Arisa doesn't know when nor does she remember when, but something has changed.She could feel it.But what?New name! Old name: Kasumi, please stop.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Series: Love is Messy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640206
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1: Ichigaya Arisa

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Love is messy series.  
> So far we've got HinaAya, MocaRan now it's Kasuri. 
> 
> For this fic, i want to try a different style, I'm gonna label the POVs and thus focus only on that character's point of view, not first person, but their thoughts and all can be seen.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this series. in general. You can read any of the current 3 in any order, they build up slightly to each other but if possible i recommend going in order, I original wasn't planning to make this a series, but here i am. 
> 
> Right one more thing, I plan to have HinaAya in most of my fics because HinaAya is best ship, don't change my mind.
> 
> Taking into account that you slam your phone or desktop in anger as i DON'T ship SayoHina (I really don't, ew incest.) I hope you enjoy this 3rd book. 
> 
> Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa takes a stroll down memory lane.
> 
> Except that she is sprinting.
> 
> And none of her memories are good ones.
> 
> And she can't sprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, part 3!
> 
> So now Kasumi is gonna be hella beta Kasumi and Arisa is still tsundere Arisa.  
> And everyone else is still normal themselves.  
> Just image bandori but with depressed Kasumi. 
> 
> That's a pretty foolproof way to describe the whole thing.

Arisa blinks she she hurriedly wipes the sweat beading her forehead. 

Despite performing live for the past 7 years of her life, she still incessantly finds herself having the worst stamina in between her band mates.

She has the least amount of lines, minutest movement and the smallest amount of actual interaction, yet she always finds herself knocked out cold after every show.

Her light brown eyes dart from Tae to Rimi to the crowd, her face cramped up in a smile.

She was _not_ used to smiling this much, but unluckily for her, she had lots of practice.

The multi-colored blinking lights shone from above the stage, the ever familiar crowd that cheered from the stands never stops amazing her.

The constant shouting of "PoPiPa! PoPiPa!" rang through her earlobes, like a tuner to a glass. 

She swore she could feel herself go deaf, the lingering sounds of Rimi-rin's bass echo through the stage.

Then, a clear and refreshing voice cut through the chorus of cheers with a simple 'hello' . 

All eyes fall on Kasumi, smiling like a pyromaniac. Face all red from the extravagant actions she did while performing.

Her stunning purple eyes that could have been labeled as indigo twinkled under the spotlight. 

"Hello!" Kasumi's voice boomed into the microphone. 

Arisa sighs heartedly, every time they end a performance, she can't help but feel as if they were 16 all over again, the fear of screwing up gnarled on her insides, she feels her heart beating faster and faster, like that 'doki doki' feeling Kasumi has always told her about since they first met.

"Right! Arisa!" Kasumi appears next to her, the close contact in the open catches her off guard. Kasumi's nose poking her own.

"Ka-kasumi?!" Arisa unknowingly shouts into her mic, her face unable to push down the blush that was forming on her cheeks, earning joyous laughter from the crowd.

Arisa grits her teeth, Kasumi was always doing this to get on her nerves.

But Arisa is now a veteran in the art of the 'Anti-Kasumi'.

"I don't know!" Arisa replies, removing the blush on her face, despite not knowing what the question was. "I think it's really up to you, right? Ka-Su-Min!" 

Arisa accentuates Kasumi's old childhood nickname, causing the vocalist to blush slightly. 

Arisa grins, she has done this more than once and it _always_ worked.

Kasumi glanced at Arisa with a cutesy smiles, sending a secret message that they'll have to talk about the nickname.

"Nonetheless!" Kasumi continues to beams at the crowd. "What do ya'll want to hear?" 

Kasumi always ends every live with that question, she is a _sucker_ for fan requests. 

While the crowd goes wild with recommendations and requests, something catches Arisa's ear, a certain song that held a special place in her heart flew past her ears.

Apparently, it caught O-Tae's attention too. 

"Did someone say Setsunai Sandglass?" Tae speaks into her mic, her face also beaded with crystal droplets of sweat.

Cheers could be heard from all around, as their fans go wild with anticipation and excitement that their choice of song came through.

"Alright!" Kasumi shouts, "Setsunai Sandglass it is!" 

Her face in a mad grin, pointing at her fans. "Let's see whether i remember my own song." 

"5,6,7,8!" Kasumi shouts into her mic. 

The rest of the band already prepared to rock.

Arisa readies herself as the starting keys of the song pressed all by itself, she has practiced this song way more times than needed. 

She always told Kasumi that Rimi-rin was a better songwriter her, always causing the brown haired girl to frown and scribble madly in search of a better set of lyrics to impress her. 

Then, Kasumi came forward to her with this piece of music, asking for her help to sing some of the vocals. 

Arisa wanted to reject her outright, no hesitation.

But, something, something about Kasumi during those short seconds of interaction made her change her mind. 

Maybe it was her smile, or the light refracting from her eyes. 

But something caused Arisa to stop dead in her tracks, something made her uneasy.

Something told Arisa that Kasumi did extra to finish this piece. 

But she never found out what.

"F-fine! Gimme that, I'll consider it!" Was what the blonde told Kasumi. 

If Arisa was to be blunt, she expected some boring, generic re-adaptation of one of Kasumi older songs about going out and being free _but_ she didn't expect this.

**Matataku ma ni kisetsu wa kakeru**

Kasumi's choice of words shook Arisa to her core, she did a double take and looked at the next line.

**Setsunai sandglass  
**

Arisa shivered, where did Kasumi get all this comparisons from?

Arisa then couldn't make any connections from the lyrics to the composer herself. 

She remembers trying to pluck up the courage to ask just to be shot down with a simple. "Nah." 

This strengthened her morale to understand the song even more. 

Spending more and more time dwelling on it's lyrics, whether it's on her bed, in the bath or enjoying ramen with her friends.

Snapping back into reality, Arisa pauses the song to give way for Kasumi. 

As Kasumi sings the first two lines of the song, her eyes closed shut, taking in the quietness of the stadium filled with nothing but her voice. 

**Dare ni mo kidzukarenai mama ni  
**

**Ochite yuku jikan**

Arisa remembers the next day when Kasumi broke into her house again, finding her sleeping in her guest room.

She tries to bring down her shocked expression and tries to think. What was _she_ doing here?

Hearing Kasumi's soft but strained voice while she laid comatose, broke Arisa's heart.

Kasumi's voice tightens in concentration despite being drowsy in sleep. 

"I-I'm so.... Doneeeeeeee" Kasumi purrs before sitting up slowly, her face still facing the wall. 

Arisa ducks behind the door, hoping Kasumi doesn't realize her presence. 

Arisa could hear the cracking of her bones as Kasumi stands up, stretching her whole body.

"Hope Arisa doesn't find out..." Kasumi mutters under her breath, lifting her shirt

Which sent Arisa into a whirlwind of panic, her mind in a Coriolis Effect swirl. 

But before Arisa could go haywire with thoughts, Kasumi steps out. 

"Arisa?" 

**Sugisattara nani ga nokoru?**

**Seishun wa doko e?**

That night, she and Kasumi shared a room, thanks to Kasumi's meddling and Arisa's grandmother's persistence. 

It was late, the sun has set, darkness has overrun Japan, and the round moon shone brightly in the plain of stars high up in the sky.

Arisa could hear the soft pitter-pattering of the rain as it hits the roof of the shed next to her room.

It was the perfect weather to sleep, one Arisa constantly prays for. 

But she just couldn't get herself to rest, let alone close her eyes.

It was just to difficult to peel her eyes of the other girl. 

Her once famous 'car ears' now strands of hair hanging on her shoulder.

And the once joyous face, filled with pure electricity and hype now tired out and filled with forced pain.

Arisa was never able to decipher those hints that Kasumi always dropped. 

**Konna yoru wa kimi no koe ga  
**

**Kikitakute**

Arisa wasn't able to tell Kasumi's sadness when they first met 7 years ago.

Arisa wasn't able to discern Kasumi's pain that she was hiding when she shut her ideas down mercilessly.

Arisa wasn't able to hear the shouts for help that was evident in other of Kasumi's songs. 

Arisa wasn't able to spot Kasumi's fear and sadness before it manifested what it was now.

And it was that night when she noticed. 

**Subete maboroshi meite  
**

**Owatte shimau**

The salient evidence struck Arisa in the most obvious of ways. 

In 1000 Crying Skies, Arisa couldn't tell the true meaning behind the first 5 sentences, despite it being nothing short of clear.

**'I was trying not to show myself my true self'**

The seemingly obvious lyrics of the song reverberated within her that night.

**'I laughed when I grabbed onto my uniform  
**

**I wonder if you can say “good morning” today well?'**

The same painful messages of help, crying for succor. 

But Arisa never listened.

**Mono dato shitte mo nao  
**

**Ā sekai wa**

Then was Teardrops, one of the first songs that Kasumi asked the whole band to sing together.

**Maybe today I'll be optimistic? (Hey Hey, Wouldn't that be cool?)**

Arisa thought through the lines, finding certain parts not really aligning to the song, but she doesn't raise it up, doesn't ask Kasumi. 

**Maybe today I'll finally relax? (Hey Hey, Isn't there no chance?)**

The simple yet deep hitting lyrics that one might not pick up after the first time, despite performing the same beat over and over again. 

Arisa only _just_ noticed. 

**Itoshiku yasashī ――  
**

**Naichai sōna hodo  
**

**Mabushī  
**

Then was Light Delight. 

The most obvious and desperate message Kasumi sent to her. 

The song filled with Kasumi's inner thoughts and feeling, all poured out into the song. 

Yet, Arisa never picked it up till it was too late. 

**The color of my sighs stain the ceiling  
As I gaze upwards from my lonesome bed  
Unable to let my voice out, unable to keep facing forwards  
I let my worthless tears spill  
  
I cover my ears until I can't hear anything anymore (even so)  
As if I have nothing to lose when tomorrow comes  
I sing out with a smile  
**

Arisa never second thought the lyrics, Kasumi never show signs of sadness nor fear, singing it. 

Her voiced filled with confidence and conviction. 

But it all crashed down, on her as the weight on Kasumi' back grew.

**Haru ni naite natsu ni kimeta  
**

**Korekara no koto ――  
**

**Aki ni himete fuyu ni shitta  
**

**Kore made wo ――  
**

**Kobore ochite shimau dake no aoi suna  
**

**Kagayaiteru kirakira to  
**

**Kirameiteru itsumademo  
**

**Setsunakute ――**

Arisa held back the urge that was chewing on her guilty conscious, years and years of questions, doubt and regret came back to haunt her that night.

Reaching forward to lift Kasumi's shirt, Arisa steeled herself. 

"Kasumi wouldn't really...." Was what Arisa told herself constantly, now it was nothing more than a shitty excuse to separate herself from the person she cared for the most. 

**Sora wa aoku kumo wa shiroi yo  
**

**Yasashī sandglass......**

Arisa's hand went numb, her fingers frozen in place, her jaw slack in surprise.

A deep, nasty gash was buried deep into Kasumi's lower abdomen, cuts and scratches that may or may not be from nails, painted Kasumi's pale skin. 

Taking a closer look at her, Arisa was taken aback by what suspiciously looked like rope marks scarred around Kasumi's neck. 

Arisa could feel her eyes open, looking at Kasumi at this proximity and scale, for the first time in her life.

The first time In Ichigaya Arisa's life, she finally opened her eyes. 

The first time in Ichigaya Arisa's 21 years of living, she final saw what she had missed for the past 7 years. 

And the first time in Ichigaya Arisa's short life, she cried.

Not for her grandmother, not for her band nor was it for her lost father.

But for the one she would proudly call someone she loved.

But no one believed her. 

Or that was what she told herself.

Kasumi was never sad.

Kasumi was never crying.

Kasumi was never the kind of person to cut and harm herself.

Kasumi was never the type to hate herself.

Kasumi was never the type to contemplate suicide.

Kasumi was never the type to not show her true feelings. 

And that night, the first time in Ichigaya Arisa's life, she found out the truth.

And the truth was one big, fat sign that screamed HELP! 

"I don't want to die..." 

Was what Arisa heard seconds before she felt her eyes close, the dizziness and weariness that hung onto her for the past hours finally caught up and her world went dark.

And that was 3 years ago, one day before their official debut.

And it _still_ haunts her. 

* * *

The after show party was always the thing she looked out for the most. 

Arisa could help but think of all the unhealthy junk foods that she was going to load herself up.

Waving her goodbyes first and watching her band mates follow suit, she pushed down the guilt that swelled inside of her and went back stage. 

All ready to drop dead, face first onto the couch and never see the light of day ever again.

"OH MY GOD!"

A unknown voiced echos through the backstage.

Arisa forces down a groan.

She hated her fans, forget everything she said before.

Putting up another smile, Arisa ushers the shivering and terrified girls into their changing room

"So, how does it feel to be here backstage?" Saaya grins at the 3 girls, their eyes dilating from Kasumi, who was smirking wildly, to Rimi who was flashing the world's warmest smile.

The girls barely made any noise before squealing in pure joy.

"W-w-well! We! Are like, _really really_ honored. And, and." One spoke up.

"Ahahahha!" Kasumi laughs, her eyes still fixated on them. "Ya'll can chill, here have a drink."

Kasumi tosses the 3 girls bottles of juice while passing the rest of her band mates their own personally request.

Sipping her ginger tea, Arisa feels the sting of the spice, savoring the flavors that slide downs her throat. 

"Take your time." O-Tea smiles, plopping down next to Saaya, "We have a lot of time for you guys to spend."

The trio gingerly sits down, their arms holding onto one another. 

Discussing on what to ask the band of 5

Before any questions were posted, Kasumi cut their train of thought.

"How bout we play a game!" She waves her hands excitedly, grabbing one of the acoustic guitars as passing it to O-Tae. 

"Let's get O-Tae to strum a melody while we pass this adorable Arisa nesoberi!" Kasumi raises the unhappy nesoberi. 

Arisa coughs. "I'm right _here,_ you dummy." crossing her arms, huffing at Kasumi. 

She was not going to be made fun of, especially not in front of fans. 

"Aww~" Kasumi pouts, the edges of her lips pointing ever so slightly down, a pout that pulled on Arisa's heartstrings.

Arisa tells herself not to fall for it, but Kasumi has learnt the art of "Making-Arisa-Give-In" technique number nine hundred and twelve.

Puppy dog eyes.

Arisa has always considered herself as a cat person and she honestly might be right.

But who knew puppy dog eyes on a 'cat girl' like Kasumi would work so well on her?

The red faced blonde eventually gives in. 

"Fine! But only this once." Arisa tries to keep her face from turning red to no avail as Kasumi continues to plant kisses on the nesoberi.

"I wanna be me so badly right now...." Arisa thinks to herself, then immediately starts blushing, places her embarrassed face deep into her palms, earning questioning looks and delighted grins from her fans and her band mates respectively. 

"So! When O-Tae starts playing, we will pass Arisa around to the person next to us, either left or right! And when she stops, the person holding Arisa will be asked questions!" 

How bout that, basically truth or dare but with more steps. 

Before Arisa could protest, Tae starts strumming a tune and the group moves to the floor in a circle.

Arisa had no choice but to join in, sighing, Arisa slides down the sofa and places herself between a fan and Kasumi.

A classic tune anyone basking would play in public, foolproof and simple.

Arisa was unknowingly bopping her head to the music until the fan next to her nesoberi tossed her. 

Then, the music stops.

O-Tae was grinning at her like a maniac, that little bastard.

"Fine! Come on, any question." Arisa grumbles, "We don't have the whole day, I'm sure y'all have questions for Kasumi and the rest too." 

"Arisa~ How bout _I_ ask you a question~" Kasumi grins at her, winking at their fans.

Arisa grits, at this rate, she's gonna grind down her whole set of teeth. 

Not something Arisa wants, thus, putting up a brave front. 

"Bring it." She says, poking Kasumi's breast. 

"Uwa~ Someone's confident, how bout we spill some private info?" Kasumi smirks.

"Tell them about our relationship Arisa!" Kasumi boasts.

Arisa blushes, her face turning redder than a beet. 

Kasumi promised to keep this a secret between the band. 

Before Arisa could think of a response. Saaya came to the rescue. 

"You remember those rumors of them dating? It's true." 

Mass panic broke out in the room, the girls squealing in excitement.

And Rimi-rin reminding them not to tell anyone else.

"WE SWEAR!" One of the girls hollered, one hand up in a oath. 

Arisa was, well, flushed? Blushing? All red? There's only so many words to describe embarrassment. 

Arisa sighs, at least the real truth isn't out.

Looking at Kasumi, Arisa wondered what was she thinking when she accepted the brown haired girl's proposal.

The same person who drove Arisa mad the first night she broke into her house. 

The same girl who gave Arisa a meaning in life other than pruning bonsai. 

The same girl who managed to motivate Arisa to dream big,

The same girl who to managed to convince Arisa to unofficially date her.

And of course, the same girl who was somehow able to save enough money for a secret wedding by exploiting loopholes. 

Arisa remembers a few months ago when Kasumi once asked her.

_"Arisa. If someone was to propose to you, will you accept it?"_

As much as Arisa wanted to shout. "IF IT WAS YOU! YEAH!"

Instead, Arisa calmly responded. "Maybe, if the person is a good person, yeah i suppose." 

"Than, what if _I_ was to propose to someone, what's your advice?"

Arisa was shocked, was this the confession itself? 

"Well...." Arisa thought long and hard.

"This is about Kasumi's future!" Arisa mentally chided herself, "This is no time to be greedy, if Kasumi is to find happiness with someone else, I-I'll support her so." 

"I'll support you, but is he or she is a terrible person, I'll do everything in my power to stop you." Arisa finally spoke up, dread heavy in her heart.

Kasumi grins, "If that's the case, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing!" 

And with that, she was off.

Arisa waited a full week to find out who was the lucky one that caught Kasumi's eye.

Arisa half expected it to be some cameraman or stunt woman, but never in her life did she expect her band mates to break into her room in the middle of the night with a mariachi band with Kasumi dressed in a suit pulling a ring out of her pocket, asking Arisa to marry her.

Did she agree? Of course she did.

In fact, they were married, barely 2 weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are pretty obvious.  
> Setsunai Sandglass, 1000-kai Urunda Sora, Light Delight and Teardrops.


	2. Chapter 2: Yamabuki Saaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saaya visits some old friends and thinks back while Tae steals Kasumi for a short break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Woooo, I plan to feat the POVs of all 5 members at least once.  
> but end of with one that i already used, so yeah extra kudos to who can guess who will feat last.  
> (It's pretty obvious.) So yeah, Weeeeee.

Their fans left soon after and Saaya promptly excused herself and her girlfriend.

"Where are we going?" Tae tilts her head, placing the guitar back to where it belongs.

Saaya sighs, "Come on, O-Tae, Arisa told me something and requested our help." 

Saaya loves her friends, don't get her wrong, she just feels that she doesn't get enough time with her girlfriend.

Surprisingly even to herself, Saaya was actually the one that plucked up the confidence to ask the other one out.

"Sure, I don't mind, your kinda cute in your own way too, you know." Was what Tae responded with after Saaya confessed to her using chocolates, disguised as the chocolate for Rimi's beloved choco cornets. 

Thinking back, Saaya still finds it quite a miracle that she managed to get O-Tae to be interested in her.

And a even bigger of a miracle to actually fall in love with Hanazono Tae.

Allowing herself more time to relive the past caused the drummer to blush slightly.

"Aren't we far enough away from the rest already?" Tae questions Saaya, who was being dragged away by the hand.

"R-Right!" Saaya tries to push down the blush. "Arisa told me something and what us to go look for Moca, remember her? Ivory blonde? With Ran?"

Tae tilts her head, furrowing her eyebrows, her forehead all squished up adorably. 

"Afterglow?"

"Yeah, them." Saaya heaved a sigh of relief, she doesn't need to spent 3 hours helping O-Tae catch up with her life.

"i remember, what about them?" Tae looks back at Saaya.

"Well, i need to pay them a visit but knowing Kasumi.." Saaya drags the last part, hoping it'll come naturally to Tae.

"I'll ask whether Kasumi wants to have coffee with me and Rei." Tae nods solemnly. 

Tae understands the Chaos Theory well, and Kasumi was one of the 5 people who make up the Chaos Theorem. 

The other 4 being, Moca (Once in a while, only when you give her Monster Energy in her coffee), Hina (Literally the one with the boss music), Ako (When you give her an idea of a 'cool' new ultimate ability) and Koroko (The one with the post-boss boss music).

Other honorable mentions include Kaoru and Hagumi but they can stay sane for most of the time. _Most_ of the time.

Planting a light kiss on Tae's cheek before grabbing her hand. "Thanks." Saaya tries her best to keep her face expression neutral. 

It was nearly 11 pm, and the performance before really drained the energy out of Saaya. 

"Lemme just, take a break alright?" Saaya purrs, allowing her legs to go weak and slide down onto the floor.

She places her head on Tae's chest, pulling the other girl down with her. 

Tae doesn't say a thing, the quietness overwhelming the two as Saaya slowly drifts to sleep, her eyelids growing heavier by the second. 

The calm, rhythmic breaths of a half asleep Tae lures Saaya into a deeper reverie. 

"Goodnight..." Saaya mutters before closing her eyes completely letting the fatigue take over her. 

A small smile forms on Saaya's face as she snuggles deeper into her girlfriend. 

This was the good life.

* * *

Saaya woke up alone and covered in sheets, the calm sizzling of bacon wafted through the air.

Not wanting to get up, Saaya snuggles deeper into the blankets.

Taking in the scent of Tae's shampoo, the tranquilizing scent of lavender. 

Saaya sighs, she remembers her mission that Arisa entrusted her with.

"O-Tae? Did you carry us back?" Saaya mumbles to her girlfriend who was busy with breakfast. 

"Yeah, it was around 3 am when I woke up." Tae nods, turning around to smile at Saaya, who was conveniently dressed in Tae's favorite bunny pajamas. 

Saaya gets up and stretches, ever since going big, it has always been having live shows here and live shows there, rarely able to rest in the comfort of their own homes.

The band usually shares on big apartment when in but their managers can't seem to find one this time.

So they are now located in a semidetached hotel, with Arisa, Kasumi having one third and Rimi having one third. 

Deciding on an aggressive expansionist policy, Saaya surges forward and hooks herself around Tae, digging her head into Tae's back.

Unknowingly placing her hand on Tae's breast, causing the guitarist to jump in surprise.

"Uh, bae? Your hand?" Tae laughs nervously, hoping Saaya was just joking around with the shameless harassment.

"Oh." Saaya mumbles, feeling the warm muscle that was in her hands, thinking for a moment before squeezing the firm flesh within her grip, causing Tae to squirm. 

Heh, Saaya was enjoying this, seeing Tae bite her lip in a act of defiance. Not wanting to be the reason why everyone in the same hotel was forced to wake up.

"Saaya.." Tae mumbles, "You should stop." 

"Hmm, why is that so?" Saaya replies letting sultry drip her voice. 

"I think Rimi-rin is also awake." 

Saaya makes a mad twirl of her head, in search of a certain chin-length, black haired girl.

Just to see the band's innocent one staring at the the two lovebirds.

Rimi just smiles. "It's okay Saaya-chan, I've seen your advances on O-Tae chan and i think it's natural." 

"You two have fun alright! Imma go wash my face with olive oil." Rimi's sense of humor has really broaden since the past.

Saaya feels her face go red, she didn't mean to scar Rimi, not like this.

"That'll teach you not to harass me like that!" Tae smiles, victory apparent for the the bunny lover.

Saaya sighs, face red, filled with embarrassment.

Tae is _definitely_ not going to shut up about this.

* * *

Soon the whole band was out and plans and ideas were shared. 

Rimi was to meet Misaki and her girlfriend, Arisa needed to check on her grandmother and Saaya claimed to need to run an errand for her company.

Being CEO of such a big company is not easy alright, but in truth, she had other plans in mind.

Saaya looks around, eyeing Arisa, awaiting her command. 

Arisa picks up the only Oreo on the biscuit platter, the cue for the 'Distract Kasumi Plan' to begin operation.

Tae sheepishly grins at Kasumi. "Kasumi~, will you be interested in joining me and Rei for brunch?" 

Saaya eyes Kasumi intensively, her agreement was needed for the operation to succeed.

"Sure! I have an empty schedule anyway." Kasumi grins at the guitarist, "It's been a while since I saw Rei anyway."

Saaya couldn't help but smile, it was all going according to plan.

"Well, I suppose we'll all be separated today, huh?" Arisa scratches her head, pretending to be worried, despite the comers of her mouth curling into a slight smile. 

"Yeah, but we should get ready though.." Rimi tilts her head, she was onto the secret plan too.

Everyone nods in agreement and the band split up and everyone was soon busy checking their wardrobe. 

Saaya just can't wait.

* * *

"Yes, yes, thank you, uncle." Saaya hurried thanks her far fetched family member and rushes off. 

Saaya's hands were filled with random pieces of bread and other baked goods, all prepared fresh and pipping hot for her friends. 

Walking down the afternoon streets of a relative 'hip' part of town, Saaya took her time savoring the street walk, totally forgetting about paparazzi for a moment. 

Of course, fans were a thing as well, being part of a fairly popular girl band, she definitely had her share of people coming up to her.

She probably had 7 people walk up for signatures just by walking 200 meters but Saaya doesn't really mind, she actually kinda enjoys it, damn does it feel good to be popular.

Of course, eventually she would reach a tiny, all black saloon with the ever convenient name of 'Afterglow Tattoos', printed in the boldest and most controversial font ever. 

Pushing the small black, handle of the little store, she was met with a cooling breeze of air conditioning and the strong scent of ink.

The whole store was a pastel nightmare, if you consider black as a pastel color.

The tiny saloon oozes black and dark colors, draining the life out of the sun.

Which was ironic, since it patrons are rather lovable. 

"Ran~, it's so itchy.." A certain ivory blonde girl was squirming aggressively in her seat, completely ruining the raven-haired girl's focus, causing her to clutch her ink pen in anger.

"For fuck's sake, Moca. Sit still." Ran gives the blonde a slap on the arm. 

Causing Moca to wince in pain. "Ran~ that hurts."

"Either you deal with the itch or live with a fucked up bread tattoo in you forever." Ran glares at her girlfriend, her eyes gleaming red.

Saaya almost laughs, was Moca getting a _bread_ tattoo?"

"Ah, Ran-chan. There's where your wrong." Moca turns around grinning at Ran. "I know you'll never let your precious Moca-chan be like that."

"Try me." Ran's die hard serious face could even shut down the most upbeat of people.

In this case, even Moca.

Moca frowns, "Fine~." 

It was also then when Moca spotted Saaya, who was leaning on the door frame, smiling at the 2 girls.

"Hello." Was all Saaya said before helping herself to the back.

* * *

As Saaya was making herself comfortable, fingers curled around a warm cup of milk, planning out her thoughts so she could get on with her lecture on the 'Kasumi Issue', Moca cuts in with a raised hand. 

"Sorry about the intrusion Saaya, but why did you want to meet me again? Is it about O-Tae again?" Moca grins at the brunette her lazy eyes shinning with excitement. 

"No! Well..." Saaya twirls her hair in rounds around her finger, face apparent with a blush. "Not this time at least." 

Moca grins mischievously, "Did my pick-up line work?" 

Saaya finds herself rolling her eyes, "Minus the fact that we have been dating for 3 years already, no shit it worked." 

"Anyway." Saaya continues, placing the paper bag onto the jet black table next to Moca. 

"Uwa," Moca drags her tone. "What's this? The great drummer of the famous Poppin' Party band and the co-owner of Yamabuki is giving Moca-chan something?

Saaya hits her lightly, pulling out a smaller bag filled with various breads and baked products. 

"This is for y'all since I'll be here for quite a while." Saaya grins as she tosses buns across the room. "Where do we start? Right, you met Arisa yesterday right?" 

Moca flashes a knowing smirk to Ran, which was responded with a embarrassed cough.

Saaya tilts her head, brain filled with with things that may or may not have happened between Moca and Ran.

"Anyway, you had the talk with Arisa right? So you probably don't need me to recap or go through the plan again, right?" Saaya turns to look at a confused Hina on her left and a semi-not paying attention Moca on her right. 

"Never mind, i guess I'll just do the recap anyway." Saaya sighs, she shouldn't have placed such high hopes on them."Anyway, Arisa hopes that ya'll might have an idea on what to do to help or even find a way to get all of us together to pay her a visit."

"Oh!" Hina shouts from the back, "Maybe we should call Maya-chan who can call Kaoru-san who can call Kanon-san who can call Hagumi who can call Rokka who can call Rei who can call O-Tae!" 

Aya shuts Hina's mouth, "Ignore her please, she will be going in loops for at least another 3 minutes." 

Saaya smiles at the apologetic pinked-haired girl, a smile forming on her cheeks, the slightest tinge of red showing.

She really misses them all, the over energetic Hina, the ever-caring downtown buddies Tomoe and Tsugu, it really calms her heart.

Who knew a short escape like this one could bring so much joy?

"Anyway, the main point is I or _we_ need advice on this whole Kasumi thing." Saaya continues, eyeing Moca, who was whistling innocently. 

According to Arisa, Moca told her that something similar happened to her and might be of help, but the girl in questions was actually avoiding the topic?

The betrayal.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about Tae?" Moca raises an eyebrow, hoping Saaya was to agree. 

"No chance, not until you tell me the whole story first." Saaya crosses her arms, unwavering in her decision. 

Moca sighs, eyes rolled back, "Does _everyone_ need to know my story?" 

A chorus of nods enrolled through the saloon.

Ran slaps the back of Moca, gesturing her to carry on while the tattooing occurs.

And thus, Saaya was hit with an avalanche of feeling and a hailstorm of sadness that was bottled up by a 21 year old blonde. 

Saaya had a lot to think about.

* * *

Strolling down the pavement, feeling the leaves fall onto their shoulders, Saaya didn't expect to find herself having a walk under those same orange brown trees with Moca.

The same Moca who is now the proud owner of a tiny red bean bun tattoo on her right shoulder.

Saaya also couldn't believe it was the same Moca who openly talked about the Mitake incident. 

Everyone knew the person who got hit the hardest was Moca, but she also the one that healed the fastest.

"Moca..." Saaya looks at Moca, who generously allowed herself to be dragged away from Ran, the blonde was looking up into the trees, taking in the smell of fallen leaves and fresh grass.

"Hmmm~" Moca hums, "Yes~?" 

"How did you... you know, stay sane?" Saaya felt bad asking Moca such sensitive questions but Moca probably doesn't mind, right?

She did _offer_ help.

"Well, Saaya-chan." Moca stares at Saaya, a small smile forming on her face. "I can't say I didn't _harm_ myself, but somewhere there i suppose." 

"So you _did_ commit self-harm?" Saaya's face goes slack, if Moca did self-harm, there's no evidence Kasumi _wouldn't_.

"Yeah, the regular stuff, cutting, starvation, isolation, crying, a lot of crying, tried hanging, crying again, a _fuck_ ton of crying." 

Saaya lets Moca rant on about how much crying she did, but she can't help but continuously remind herself of what Kasumi _might_ do.

"How did you get out of that.. hell?" Saaya asks, she could feel her fingers trembling, she has a feeling that she doesn't what to know how.

"Urm... I" Moca thinks, sometimes even Moca has troubles reliving the past. "I remember that i just eventually gave up thinking about it." 

Moca sighs, "Damn, that was a useless piece of advice, huh?" 

But Saaya knew better, it was nothing less than the truth.

* * *

"Really~? That happened?" Tae tilts her head, continuously sipping her coffee despite already having 3 mocha lattes while with Rei and Kasumi.

"Yeah, apparently the same girl who used to steal all the choco cornets from Rimi-rin also actually suffers from depression." Saaya feels her face and fingers turn calmly. 

"Wow, it's cold." Saaya runs her hands up and down her shoulder length, the strength of the AC was probably placed at max, and the lack of sleep she had helped with absolutely nothing. 

"Was that a request for you to hold my hands?" Tae tilts her head to the other direction. "Come here." 

Before Saaya could protest, Tae strode forward around the table and curls her hands around Saaya. 

Pulling another chair next to Saaya and gingerly carrying Saaya off her seat.

"O-Tae?!" Saaya squirms Tae's slender fingers rubs against her waist. "Wait! Aren't we in public?"

"Eh," Tae shrugs, a completely straight facade on her face. "I don't know, i just felt compelled to do this."

"You mean put me on _your_ lap?" Saaya nearly freaked, but held it in hopes of her fans not recognizing them. 

"Yeah." And Tae still dared to don a cheeky smile, this devil. 

"Anyway." Tae carries on ignoring the stares from others, "Me and Lay had a talk with Kasumi too." 

"Really? How did it go?" Saaya was kinda shocked but Rei-san had her ways to getting people to open up. 

"Well, I think we should wait for Arisa first." Tae mutters into Saaya's hair, taking deep breaths of Saaya's scent into her.

Fuck.

Saaya just quietens down, accepts her death by Tae's cuteness and sips her own drink.

Thinking back once more, damn she really likes to dwell in the past, huh?

She tries to think and imagine how Kasumi would talk to Rei, she known the vocalist through Tae as well. 

Which was the same day they became 'blood sisters' or something.

"Oi, Yamabuki." Rei said, "You wanna date my Hana-chan eh."

Rei was obviously fucking drunk by then.

"If you wanna take her out," A evil grin formed on her face. "You've gotta take _me_ out first."

Then, Rei pressed her lips on Saaya's which only confirmed Saaya being gay for girls.

Tae, who just returned from the toilet with a strengthened beer gut smiles at Saaya, who had Rei fainted on her lap.

"She kissed you?" Tae smirks, Saaya could tell something was forming in Tae's evil mind.

"Yeah." Saaya blushes nervously, "She kinda did."

"Does that mean you have succumbed to the gay side yet?" Tae asks hopefully, an adorable pitch tipping her voice.

"I g-guess?" Saaya blushes even further, she has always thought of herself as straight but who knew. 

Tae's confession, which Saaya promptly rejected, what Saaya needed right now.

"Well," Saaya speaks up, her hand still on Rei's face, "You did it the last time, so i guess it's my turn."

"Hmmm?" Tae tilts her head.

"Well, you see Hanazono." Saaya gingerly places Rei back in her sitting position, standing up and strolling to Tae with crossed fingers.

"Well, i feel kinds weird doing this, since i literally said 'no' to your version of it," Saaya fidgets nervously as she stands barely 1 meter away from Tae's lips. 

Placing a nervous hand on Tae's chest, Saaya gets up on her tip-toes.

"Please go out with me." 

Then she presses her lips onto Tae's, savoring the warmth and light taste of sake.

Pushing further into Tae's lips, something Saaya would never dream of. 

Saaya aggressively holds the back of Tae's head, curling her fingers around Tae's long, dark hair.

Saaya was going to make Tae Hanazono her's and she is going to do it _now_.

Soon, they both ran out of breath, causing the guitarist to push Saaya away. 

"Gimme a second," Tae mumbles, taking deep breaths, "I'll be making out with you soon enough, but not now." 

"I ain't scared of you Hanazono, try me." Saaya taunts, pointing her middle finger at Tae. 

Probably the worst mistake of her life, but also the best.

That night was the craziest night of their lives. 

But Saaya's band mates still thinks they are virgins. 

Pathetic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just turning into a SaayaTae appreciation chapter.   
> But i love them.   
> Sooooo much.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanazono Tae and Ushigome Rimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae steals Kasumi for a talk with Rei  
> Rimi-rin does something not related to choco cornets.  
> Wait, never mind, she just ate one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEeee, Chapter thwee is out.  
> weeeee

"Hana-chan?" A familiar voice could be heard opposite the cafe. "Oh, and Toyama-san." 

Rei struts forward, confidence filling the cafe. 

"Rei-chan has that _thing_ going on for her, huh?" Kasumi whispers into Tae's ear. 

"I mean," Kasumi quickly stops herself. "She is hot." 

Tae just grins at Kasumi. "Two things. One, your married. Two, that's how i found out i might be gay." 

"Because of Rei?" 

"Because of Rei." Tae nods proudly, she really loves her best friend, even more when she found out Rei kissed Saaya, so hard it knocked the gay right into her. 

"Hello, Lay." Tae nods at the third girl, who merely shrugs and pulls out a chair.

"You said Toyama-san here wants to talk?" Rei smiles at the purple-eyed girl.

"Yeah! It's about the upcoming show, i was wondering you would like to join us?" Kasumi pulls out a tiny notebook filled with whatever notes she had taken down over the past few years. 

Arisa drilled that habit into Kasumi quite well, now even Kasumi lives and sleeps by the book. 

"Well, you see Toyama-san." Rei stretches her neck, "I'm not the one in charge of the lives, you see. It's Chiyu. Do you want me to ring her up or..."

Tae grins at her best friend, she has told Rei about Kasumi the day before and has it all planned out.

Tae knows Kasumi can't help but talk about the next performance, and she also knows that Rei was, in fact, _not_ in charge of RAS' events. 

Thus, with everything planned out, paired with the fact there is no business to talk about and Rei's uncanny ability to chain topic to topic like a charm. 

They'll eventually get Kasumi to open up!

That was the hope, at least, whether they will be able to pull it of is a completely different question.

"Urm," Kasumi's mind wonders off, placing her hand under her chin, resting her tired head on it. "I don't wanna bother her though.." 

"But since we're here." Rei starts off again, "Let's talk life, I'll transfer your ideas for another 'vs' event to Chiyu later. But now, we probably need to do some catching up." 

Tae grins at Kasumi, who looks immeasurably better already.

Everything was going to plan!

Rei pulls out the paper menu from the back of her skinny jeans, standing up when doing so. 

"Come on, get whatever, feels good to be able to splurge once in a while, eh?" Rei smirks at the other 2 girls.

Tae just laughs out loud, ticking everything with the word 'chocolate' in it. 

"Thanks for paying, Wakana-sama." Tae grins at her best friend who has already counted over 3000 yen on chocolate products. 

"TAE!" Rei shouted before sprinting towards Tae, who merely tossed the menu to Kasumi.

"GO! KASUMI! RUN MY FAITHFUL STEED!" Tae shouts, using her hands to grab hold of Rei as Kasumi sneaks Rei's wallet of the table and walks towards the counter.

"Oh my fucking god," Rei curses, her hands still struggling against Tae's unmovable arms. "Tae, you are so paying me back. She is _still_ ticking items." 

"Heh, worth it." Tae just nods at Kasumi, approving her doings. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea for Kasumi?" Rei asks ignoring the fact that other people could visibly see 2 fairly popular girl band members fighting and rolling in a public space. 

"Well, it's Arisa's idea, plus we got back up from another friend." Tae rethinks the plan that Arisa briefed her a few days back. 

"You talking about Masuki? She ain't gonna reaching anytime soon ya know." Rei frowns at the thought of Tae calling her girlfriend 'reinforcements'. 

"Hmm? Wasn't she busy with your wedding? Plus, I'm talking about Rimi-rin," Tae reminds Rei why she was her best friend, pulling out the 'wedding' card, immediately causing the vocalist's face to cringe in irritation.

"Anyway, about Ushigome-san, who is she meeting, cause i doubt ya'll would be daring enough to pull this off without a plan. "

And she was right, Tae told her about how Rimi was to meet with Misaki later on, as they got off each other and strolls back to their table, just in time for Kasumi to return with an extremely light wallet and a number tag. 

"Gimme that receipt." Rei mutters, "Fuck sake." 

Kasumi sticks out her tongue rubbing the back of her head. 

"The cashier recognized me, and gave a 30% offer." 

"But it still costed me 5000 yen?" Rei nearly gotten herself a seizure. 

"Kinda?" 

"Fuck it, while we wait, let talk about anything expect my 5000 lost yen." Rei huff, folding her arms, earning a giggle from Tae.

"How about you go first Lay?" Tae tilts her head, "Maybe some gossip about you and, you know, Masuki?"

"NO!" Rei slams her hand on the table, face filling up with slight anger, after finding out she probably said it a _tad_ to loud, she quietly sits back down.

"No." She hisses, face more calm as Tae laughs at her friend's antics. 

"Aw, I though you two were getting married." Kasumi asks. 

"We _are_." Rei sighs, "Thanks to Reona and Chiyu's meddling." 

"What did they do?" Tae asks, joining in the fun even though she already knew the whole story. 

Giving Tae another sigh of irritation, Rei continues. "They sneaked a ring into mine and Masuki's dinner and watched the drama unfold as we confessed to each other without either party knowing. "

"Wow." Tae grins at Kasumi, watching her jaw slowly reach the floor. "How very dramatic." 

"Yeah. My band mates are assholes." Rei mutters face turning dark with hidden evil.

"Including me?" Another voice cuts in.

The 3 looks up to see Rei's significant other grinning down at them from the second level.

"Yes, Including you." Rei gives Masuki the finger before walking forward to give her a hug. 

"Heh." Masuki smirks at the other 2 before giving them a bear-arms hug. "How did Rei treat ya'll? I heard from the cashier Kasumi spent all of her money."

"She _did,_ and it's all Tae's fault." Rei huffs, glaring angry at Tae.

Tae merely shrugs as she waves the number tag with the iconic number '69' printed on it, trying to get the waitress' attention. 

Soon, their table was filled with extravagant amounts of chocolate and a fucking chocolate fountain. 

Feeling Rei's glaring eyes resting upon her, she turn to her best friend, giving her an apologetic smile.

The chocolate fountain rental costed around 1000 yen, and she may or may not wanted to tick it twice.

"At least Kasumi is enjoying it." Tae tells herself, finding more and more excuses to cover up her guilt.

"Okay, come on," Masuki gestures everyone to settle down. "Everyone is staring." 

Soon, the hype around the fountain calms down and operation Kasumi begins.

"So on the topic about marriage." Rei glares at Tae. "Aren't you and Arisa engaged?" 

Rei points to Kasumi, with the other hand holding onto Masuki.

"Yeah!" Kasumi grins, looking around to ensure no one was eavesdropping, "We're actually also married, in fact, just 2 weeks ago." 

"Oh we know." Rei grins, "Tae told us." 

"In my defense," Tae quickly counters, "You told me to tell one person form RAS." 

Kasumi just shrugs, "As long as it's not public info, I don't mind sharing it with friends."

"Then, how is the honeymoon?" Masuki grins leaning across the table. 

"Well, if you would call 8 lives back to back a honeymoon, it was tiring." Kasumi grins. 

Laughter ran throughout the table. 

Everyone could relate, the pain of running your own shows is more tiring than you'll expect.

Despite both Poppin' Party and Raise A Suilen being under Chiyu's music company, Chiyu only agreed to sign them if they were to arrange their own shows. 

And when Chiyu means 'on their own' it means without Chiyu, and that applies to RAS too.

But how do they get the money?

It all ends with Chiyu anyway, so whats the point?

"Life's a bitch eh?" Masuki grins.

"Yeah but life can be a bigger bitch to others." Tae points out, earning nods from the rest. 

"Kasumi? Do are you okay?" Rei shakes Kasumi slightly. 

Kasumi, whose face was paler than white, tries her best to sit straight. 

"Y-Yeah! Just a little tired." Kasumi stutters, "I probably need some sleep."

Tae knows it's more than fatigue, Kasumi has been pushing herself pretty hard these few days, making more and more songs. 

Sometimes, hyper other times slow and lagging. 

Which was something Kasumi does when she ends up being emotional.

And this has gotten worst since _that_ day. 

But no one knew what happened, no one except Kasumi herself.

Rei takes it as a sign to carry on, the determination in her eyes scaring Tae quite a bit.

"Kasumi. Are you sure? You have not been yourself recently you know." Rei goes straight ahead, rushing for Kasumi's heartstrings.

Before Tae could stop Rei, the bassist has already gone mad.

"Kasumi, everyone is worried, including Arisa." 

"Rei.. I don't." 

"SHUT IT." Rei looks dead into Tae's eyes, the same fiery determination burning into Tae. 

The same one that she gave Tae when they were still kids, and Tae was still a mess.

"You are not alone Kasumi." Rei continues to try and talk sense into Kasumi. 

"B-bu-but." Kasumi's voice could be heard breaking apart. 

"Call an ambulance, now." Rei whispers to Tae. 

Her ability to read a person's mental health was terrifying. 

But an ambulance was too much, is it?

Tae excuses herself and begins to call, if there was no actual emergency, she would be paying quite a fine, but her friend's health was more important. 

"But what Toyama?" Rei raises her volume slightly, "What's wrong?" 

"But, I can't." 

"WHAT CAN'T YOU DO? TALK TO ME TOYAMA, TALK!" Rei screams, using her lungs to push every last bit of oxygen from her lungs.

Masuki sprints towards the staff, telling them not to get the back door open for the ambulance. 

"I-I can't" Kasumi's voice grows softer, barely a whisper exiting her breath.

"WHAT? NOT A SINGLE FUCKING PERSON CAN HEAR YOU." Rei continues to scream.

"It's all my fault," Kasumi starts up again her past slowly catching up.

And Tae knows, how hard the past can hit, she has seen Kasumi half-dead and tired.

Tae has seen Rei arguing with her parents then storming off.

Tae has seen Arisa cry her heart out at her grandmother's funeral, wanting to hang herself. 

With no one to hear her last words, all Arisa could do was interpret her grandmother's wishes through her will. 

Tae has seen the rest of the band crying along with Arisa, Kasumi grabbing tight onto the blonde, her eyes red and puffy, but no tears fell. 

Tae asked Kasumi once, how could she not cry during a time like that.

Tae has never seen a smile that sad when she responded. 

_"Well, someone has to be the strong one."_

"No one really cares, do they?" Kasumi's sad smile returns, causing Rei to stop, she may be headstrong but she only does it if prepared. 

And she didn't prepare for whats next. 

Kasumi starts to laugh, the maniacal screaming and giggling erupts throughout the coffee house. 

Whatever customers inside has already run off or is staring at what Kasumi has turned into now. 

"No one, no one understands me, alright?" Kasumi holds onto Rei, her purple eyes rolling her sockets.

"Now, fuck off." Kasumi faints and her final words were spoken. 

The dull thud of her head hitting the floor complimented by the sirens of the ambulance.

Tae couldn't help but think. 

"Rei was right to call the ambulance."

* * *

"That actually sounds pretty terrifying." 

"Hmmm." Rimi nods, agreeing with the DJ. "Something happened to Kasumi but we don't really understand or know what."

Rimi sighs, while Tae took Kasumi out for a 'brunch', she was here with her old friend. 

"Misaki-chan." Rimi suddenly had an idea pop into her mind. "How is Kaoru-san doing? I heard a few things occurred with Chisato?" 

Misaki sips her drink, sighing, she tends to get tired talking about the 'sanbaka'. 

"Well, I guess it's as good as the 'Kasumi Incident I suppose." 

Rimi sighs, looking out of the glass window staring into the lazy afternoon sun. 

The warmth flooding through the thin glass gave Rimi the feeling of fuzziness as she wraps herself up tight with blankets under 18 degree Celsius air conditioning. 

Rimi grins as she gives the nearest cat a rub on it's head, earning a purr from the kitten. 

"Quite odd of you Misaki-chan." Rimi smiles at Misaki, picking up the cat. "A neko cafe was the last thing i expected from you." 

Misaki snorts as Rimi lifts up the cat's paw, using it as if it was part of her own body.

"Well, Kokoro got me hooked onto cats since she now owns 4." Misaki sighs, she continues to tell Rimi all about much she regrets moving in with Kokoro.

"But she's the only reason i have money for rent, which i don't pay, and for my university fees." Misaki sighs, hating the idea of being reliant on Kokoro.

"But you guys are dating right?" Rimi grins at Misaki watching her friend turning red with embarrassment. 

"I guess you could say that?" Misaki's ever so tsundere side of her has always put up quite a fight against Arisa but can't seem to out-tsundere her. 

Rimi looks at the felines, lazily rolling around their beds purring softy. 

"Hey. Rimi, isn't that your song?" Misaki points upwards, allowing the cats to crawl into her arms, rubbing their heads on her 'FUNNY' shirt. 

When Rimi saw Misaki walk in with the same blue-white striped tee, she couldn't help but laugh, 7 years but still the same old shirt. 

"Yeah," Rimi tilts and bops her head to her very own single. "Kimi ni Moratta Mono was probably my first single?" 

Misaki nods her head thoughtfully before shaking it, causing her hair to fizz around. "We've been avoiding the question." 

Rimi nods sadly, maybe they have...

"Kasumi isn't very... Kasumi these days." Rimi decides to go right ahead, hoping Misaki could give her a word or two of philosophical advice, allowing her to gain future insight and save the day.

But hell was gravity a bitch, Misaki's down-to-earth attitude came hitting harder than Ran and Yukina's duet. 

"Wow, thanks, Rimi, now I know _precisely_ whats going on with Kasumi." Misaki rolls her eyes. "Not to be mean in anyway but that's very vague." 

Rimi huffs, her whole plan just went down in flames. 

"Darn...." Rimi groans, "Fine, I'll just describe it normally." Angrily pulling out a choco cornet and stuffing it down her throat hungrily. 

"Basically, we need your help Misaki.......

* * *

"Wow, that's actually pretty scary." Misaki's eyes were now wide open, the shock evident in her eyes. 

"Yeah, and Arisa saw these markings on Kasumi's body but there's no evidence." Rimi shakes her head, she couldn't believe herself when Arisa pulled her aside to tell her about them. 

But Arisa eventually convinced her of so.

"Well, there isn't evidence, _yet._ " Misaki grinds her teeth, her brow furrowed in concentration. "You can always try to get it yourself, you know?" 

"Huh?" Rimi was visibly confused. "How? I can't expect her to agree to go to a water park and watch her body as she changes to her swimsuit!"

"Actually Rimi," Misaki raises an eyebrow. "That was my plan. How did you know?" 

"Urm...." Rimi was dumbfounded, these moments when she unknowingly read her friends' minds really fucked up her whole train of thought. 

"So do I carry on wi-" Rimi was about to question Misaki on her certainty of success before her phone rings. "Oh, gimme a sec."

"O-Tae?!" Rimi shocked by the sudden shout that transmits through her phone. 

"Quick! Rimi-rin, get to this address RIGHT NOW." Tae's urgent shouting might have cause temporary hearing loss in her right ear. 

"What's going on? Why are there sirens?" Rimi shouts back into her phone.

"Kasumi!" Tae shouts back. "I have to go! Arisa is already on the way with Moca and Ran." 

Moca and Ran? 

"Okay!" Rimi returns the last sentence, before bursting down the door. 

"Misaki! I have to go first!" Rimi shouts at her best friend, who merely sighs in annoyance. 

"Kinda expected it, I've already signed the receipt with Koroko's name and there's a taxi outside right now, I'm coming with you by the way." 

The black haired girl visibly annoyed. "Can't even catch up with a hell famous friend these days." 

"Mi-mi-MISAKI!!!!" Rimi shouts and rushes forward to embrace the other.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Misaki rolls her eyes, dragging a teary eyed Rimi out of the neko cafe.

"I'm gonna need a lot more tears once we reach." Rimi thinks, and she feels like she her guess might not be very far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Rimi to be more mature in this one, more like beta-Rimi I suppose, but i think it still came out alright, even if it isn't grown up beta-Rimi.
> 
> BTW: Rimi picture, credits to asanava18 on twitter.


	4. Chapter 4: Hikawa Hina, Aoba Moca & Toyama Kasumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have 3 of the Chaos Theorist. If we control all 5, we can snap half the world outta existence.  
> How boppin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the only one with 3 different POVs and it's honesty just to link one fic to another and it's good fodder eh?

"Onee-chan?" Hina continues to stare at her phone, do you think Kasumi and Arisa will be fine? Like you and Tsugu-chan?" 

The younger twin looks up at her sister who was busy folding clothes, "I'm not sure, but my guess is dependent on your answer."

Hina was confused, her tiny genius mind was unable to wrap itself around what Sayo meant.

Then, something in her mind clicked, the similarities were uncanny!

"Onee-chan, are you saying me and Kasumi-chan is similar?" Hina tilts her head, smiling, knowing that she got the correct answer.

"Yeah, you and Kasumi has both gone through your own share of pain." Sayo smiles sadly at her sister, her eyes flashing a dull blue.

Hina feels a locked out part of herself clicking into position, unlocking a memory that is _just_ out of reach. 

"Hmmm." Hina hums to herself, "I feel like i can relate but....."

Hina could see her sister's face turn slack, like she accidentally stepped on a landmine. 

But Hina just couldn't get that landmine to activate, no matter how much digging or searching she did through her memories, Hina was always short of one piece.

"Never mind!" Hina's mind wanders of to something else, "It's probably nothing of importance." 

Hina tilts her eyes towards Sayo, a relieved look on her sister's face present, Hina would have to look into this herself afterwards.

What could onee-chan be hiding?

Hina couldn't wrap her head around it but.

Something felt....missing.

Something felt.... _lost_

But Hina, for the first time in her life, she couldn't find out what it was.

* * *

Right, maybe Chi-chan was not the _best_ idea for advice.

Hina could barely sit still talking to her band mate. 

Chisato's posture, the way she holds her glass, the way she smiled at the passerby who came up for a signature.

Everything Hina didn't have, the looks nor the attitude.

Everything Chisato did, every tiny detail, just made Hina feel more and more inferior.

But Hina knew Chisato had nothing against her, and even offered advice. 

_Hina-chan? You seem awfully down, is it anyone you know?_

"Chi-chan?" Hina raised her voice slightly, enough to attract the bassist's attention. "H-how is your fling going with Kaoru-san?" 

Chisato choked on her tea. "Kao-chan? That's who your worried about? Oh, dear." Hina suppresses a giggle as Chisato shakes her head.

"Not really but..." Hina grins at the blonde, "If you don't mind sharing?" 

Chisato sighs, letting her hand run through her silky smooth hair.

"I guess it's only fair after you shared all of Toyama-san's affairs." Chisato sighs.

"Well, Kaoru..." Chisato pauses, "She's so fucking...." 

"Annoying?" Hina offers, sipping on her mocha, eyeing Chisato carefully. 

Chisato's clenched fists were shaking with anger, her eyes were winced in pain. 

Hina was pretty shocked when Chisato sighed instead of a full out rant.

"Kaoru is still pretty fucking done with life is all i can actually say right now," Chisato groans.

"Come on, Chi-chan, it can't all be your fault?" Hina tries to uplift Chisato's mood, Hina couldn't remember the number of times Chisato ranted about being unable to stop Kaoru's streak of outbreaks.

"Thanks, Hina, but it kinda is...." Chisato continues to dig her eyes deeper into her palm. 

So deep Hina was worried Chisato's eyes will be permanently fixated in her palm.

"Kaoru..." Chisato just sighs into her palm again, Hina couldn't help but squirm, somehow, she managed to shimmy her way to Chisato's 'close' friends list. 

And was now one of Chisato's most trusted confidants. 

"I think..." Chisato begins, placing her hand on her head, "I should get some rest." 

Hina couldn't help but sigh as she watches the silhouette of her friend melding into the sunset.

* * *

"Moca, how did the talk go?" A rather quiet voice suddenly speaks up. 

"Are you talking about the talk with Arisa or the one with Lisa?" Moca tilts her head to the side.

"Obviously the one most related to to Kasumi of course." Misaki rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Well, that has to be Arisa then." Moca smiles at the black haired girl, offering Misaki the bubble teas the do just ordered.

"Who knew we lived so near each other," Misaki accepts the drink

"And liked the same bubble tea place." Moca nods in agreement. 

Misaki cracks a smile before noticing, "We're drifting off topic, so what's up with Arisa?" 

Moca can't help but sigh, after her drama she's gotta take care of another piece of drama.

"Well, nothing much honestly, Arisa has met Kasumi at the hospital and successfully got her discharged, since you know." 

Moca pauses, taking in another sip of tea, allowing the flavors to mix. 

"It has been a week." Moca finishes. "And Arisa is not the type to wait, especially not for Kasumi." 

Misaki nods her head, head low in thought.

Moca takes the chance to look up into the trees, "Damn, i really wish it was April right now." 

Misaki nods, "Sakura flowers are really pretty huh?" 

"Like Ran." Moca mutters. 

"Ran?" 

"Hell yeah." Moca grins, laughing.

"You're really open with your fling with Ran huh?" Misaki tilts her head, "I don't understand how..." 

Moca nods thoughtfully, she read enough fan fic to understand that Misaki's parents most likely do not accept their daughter being gay, but, there are thing even bread can't solve.

"It's be fine Misaki-chan, the great Moca-chan supports you all the way." Moca puffs her chest, acting confident.

Misaki scoffs out a laugh, "Sure you do, Moca-chan." 

Moca smirks, "i swear on not the moon but the _inconsolable_ moon." 

"I take your word for it alright." Misaki laughs, eyeing Moca. "You better not ditch me."

* * *

"Tsugu~" Moca hums. 

"Yes? Moca-chan?" The chestnut brown haired girl smiles warmly at her childhood bud.

"Remember when I got you and Sayo-san together?" Moca grins at Tsugu, causing the other to blush red.

"You mean slipping a 'Free-cooking-lesson' coupon in her mailbox?" Tsugu laughs nervously. "What was your plan if she refused?" 

"Come on Tsugu-chan, that was almost 5 years ago." Moca whines. "I may be the great Moca, but you can't expect me to remember that." 

"Hmm," Tsugumi grins, "I guess even the great Moca-chan has limits too." 

Moca laughs along with Tsugumi, she actually remembers quite well. 

That day didn't really go as plan, you know.

_"Aoba-san? What are you doing at my door?"_

Moca could cringe at that moment for hours.

"I bet i look _so_ dumb." Moca thinks to herself. "I still can't believe Sayo actually asked me to wing-woman for her." 

They are so damn cute......

* * *

Kasumi loved her wife. 

Kasumi loved Arisa so damn much.

Kasumi would do a lot of things for Arisa.

But was accepting defeat one of them? 

Would Kasumi give up on _herself_ to let Arisa go?

Would Kasumi be able to let go of the straining hand that has held on to her for 8 years?

As much as she wanted to yell and holler.

"FUCK EVERYTHING! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" 

She just couldn't, the shadow of a certain over caring and anxious blonde has always overcast her. 

Kasumi never really succeed in much, nothing at all actually, since young.

Kasumi has always done her best, in elementary school or middle school.

She has always strides to the best of her capabilities, but was it ever enough?

Kasumi used to describe herself as 'hardworking' but can she still call herself that now?

The wavering silhouette of what she used to be fading off slowly, the reverie she was in broke off and she was snapped back to reality.

nothing. _nothing_ **nothing _nothing_ ~~ _nothing NOTHING_~~**

Nothing she could do was right, you were never rewarded for victories, but insults and misdemeanors will pelt on you till your last breath for each er you commit.

But Success itself was vague, amorphous, hazy, indefinite but one thing for sure.

Success don't depend on others, Success depends on you. 

If you fail to Succeed, you have failed yourself.

If you fail yourself, you have no purpose here. 

Why, because Success is vague, amorphous, hazy, indefinite but one thing for sure.

If you fail to Succeed, you have lost, you are gone, it's a brutal fight to the top.

One misstep and you'll go falling down.

rolling. _rolling_ **rolling _rolling ~~rolling ROLLING~~_**

To the ends of the distant void, the stacks of dismay and frustration weighing upon your shoulder.

The tyrannical blade of triumph, has it's eyes on your nape as it swings at your nape, agreeing with your failures.

Then, you feel hope.

But, fuck, hope is a overused word.

Hope, hope hope hope.

You hope for the best, you hope for the worst. 

But it never comes, because hope is a overused words.

Not by others, but by you.

You hope for the best, you hope for the worst. 

But does it ever make a difference?

Kasumi wonders much.

Kasumi thinks too much.

_Did O-Tae actually like the performance?_

_Is Rimi-rin afraid of me because I'm autistic?_

_Am i autistic?_

Kasumi often finds herself landing back there.

The doubt weighing in her chest, maybe. 

Just _maybe._

_Maybe everyone is tolerating me because i really am, but how do i really know?_

Kasumi still hasn't found a answer to that.

Kasumi likes to question her existence.

She always felt unneeded, Asuka always did a better job, Kasumi was never part of any big clubs.

Kasumi was never the one with good grades.

Asuka always scored higher in Math, while Kasumi has been pretty infamous for fucking up Science.

She remembers experiencing something that deviated her life, leaving quite a impact on her.

Kasumi learnt a lot from her parents. 

One of them was that your failures were always more prominent that your victories. 

Never in her life has her parents ever agreed to her choice of career.

Thus, Kasumi never enjoyed much support. 

Mom always thought of the band as a part-time thing, half expecting her to 'wake up' from her reverie. 

But Kasumi never did, at least that was what she thought.

Kasumi never seemed to be able to _understand where they were coming from."_

Kasumi couldn't _see_ that they were trying to help. 

Kasumi couldn't feel that they were _right_ and that she was all so _wrong._

Kasumi just couldn't, she just couldn't bring herself to quit.

Give up.

Concede.

Give in.

She just couldn't give up on music.

Kasumi remembers when she was 14.

Walking under the sakura trees of April, quietly picking on her earphones, untangling the structured mess of wires.

She was late for school, so extremely late, but she couldn't care less, she just wanted to enjoy this walk, it wasn't like anyone was really waiting for her. 

Scrolling through her phone, the dull black wallpaper flashing back an image of herself. 

Taking her time at the bus stop to search through her list of music, allowing herds of bus to zoom past her like the wind.

She has decided to walk to school anyway.

**Dakara Boku wa Ongaku o Yameta**

Clicking on the song, Kasumi waits for the beat to begin before she starts her stroll.

"Damn, pretending to be an anime character again." Kasumi thinks to herself. "So lame."

**kangaetatte wakaranai shi  
**

Looking around, savoring the many shades of pink and red of the sakura, Kasumi could peel her eyes of it's beauty. 

She remembers walking with Asuka down this same path, heading for the candy shop down the road. 

Kasumi re-embraces the past, the stroll down memory lane.

Letting her fingers brush against to touch of the flowers. 

Kasumi takes another breath.

**aozora no shita, kimi o matta  
**

She has changed, according to her parents let least.

_Kasumi, i don't know how to explain this to you, but what your doing is wrong. Your supposed to be upbeat and cheerful, but why can't you do this at home with us?_

Kasumi wanted to scream. _YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I'M LIKE OUTSIDE!_

Kasumi has changed.

**kaze ga fuita shougo, hirusagari o nukedasu souzou  
**

_Kasumi, i'm not saying what your doing is necessarily wrong, what your doing is 'incorrect'_

_Whats the difference?_

_Well, Kasumi, when your incorrect, it's not wrong, but it's morally wrong. Never mind a child like you will never understand, just stop being so emo, alright?_

**nee, kore kara dou naru n'darou ne  
**

Kasumi sighs, she rarely sighs.

"I guess i really did change." Kasumi speaks to no one in particular.

Pausing to pat the neighborhood cat, it's blinding white coat shimmering under the sun.

**susumekata osowaranai n'da yo**

Kasumi gives the neko one last head rub before standing back up.

Wiping the dust and fur of her skirt, Kasumi shoos the cat away she hops back on track once again.

Once again looking around, Kasumi's mind wandering off, eyeing the children running and sprinting in a deadly game of catch.

The birds in the free sky that chirped happily as they roamed the world.

Or the adults laughing and sipping coffee under the chilly breeze.

**kimi no me o mita nani mo iezu boku wa aruita  
**

The light ringing of the song that sailed through her ears, the upbeat tune contradicting the actual lyrics.

Something young Kasumi wouldn't know she would grow up to do the same.

Kasumi sighs but keeps on walking, secretly wanting to completely ditch school and run off instead.

**kangaetatte wakaranai shi  
**

But there's music class today, and Kasumi doesn't want to miss out.

Everyone tends to find music class as boring or even as a 'free period' to slack off. 

But Kasumi takes it differently, to her, music takes the weight of her shoulders even if it's only for 4 minutes, a sanctuary that Kasumi would willingly call home.

**seishun nante tsumaranai shi  
**

But is that what she really wants? 

To go against the orders of the hierarchy and find love in something else?

Kasumi was not the type to do so, the constant cold war between her rebellious side and her 'Right' often clashed.

Causing what others call a 'phase', what doctors call 'bipolar' and what Kasumi calls 'Looking-for-attention.'

**yameta hazu no PIANO, tsukue o hiku kuse ga nukenai  
**

Kasumi has long sworn off telling anyone her problems, not because she doesn't want to.

But because it was just another reason to get others to look at her.

Just another vindication to get people to pity her.

And that is not what Kasumi is. 

**nee, shourai nani shite'ru darou ne**

Kasumi shook herself wake, she was back on her sick bed, almost a death bed.

_almost._

She scans the clean white room, a literal landscape of white, with a dash of yellow coloring the corner of her eye.

**ongaku wa shite'nai to ii ne**

Arisa?

Kasumi wanted to speak, confusion deep in her throat when no sound came out.

Just a deep rumbling sound, Kasumi panicked.

"Arisa!" Kasumi shouted, but all that came out was a tired sigh, but it was more than enough.

**komaranaide yo  
**

Arisa's head spun around, her eyes, dripped with tears.

Was she crying? 

"Kasumi?" The blonde shook her head, seemingly unable to accept the fact of Kasumi's re-arrival. 

"Please stop talking," Arisa clambers forward waveringly, her fingers shaking and trembling violently. "Your throat got hit pretty bad you know."

Arisa's voice overwhelmed Kasumi, since when was Arisa so _loud_?

**kokoro no naka ni hitotsu sen o hiite mo**

Arisa quickly removes the water bottle that was hanging of the side. 

"You know Tae and Saaya was pretty damn fucking worried about you." Arisa chided Kasumi, as if it was Kasumi's fault.

But Kasumi knows that she means no harm and merely laughs

But, once again, no sound came from her voice.

**doushite mo kienakatta imasara nandakara**

"Yeah," Arisa face turns red with shame. "Feels like it's my fault your throat can...."

Arisa pauses to let Kasumi take a sip of warm water.

Letting the liquid slide down her throat, Kasumi breathes out, letting her hot breath condense in the air.

**naa, mou omoidasu na**

Waving for Arisa to lean closer to her, Kasumi pulls on Arisa's scarf, pulling the blonde further downwards.

Pulling Arisa into a bear hug, whom the blonde merely sighs and returns the favor.

Kasumi counted to a 20 before finally letting, go leaving a peck on the blonde's check.

**machigatte'ru n'da yo**

"The doctors agreed to let you leave the moment, you wake, so i suppose that's some good news." Arisa smiles at Kasumi.

Hooking her hand through Arisa's, Kasumi wanted to melt into her grasp.

"Let me call the rest first. They want to know whether your conscious." Arisa waved for Kasumi to wait for her, before exiting.

**wakatte'nai yo, antara ningen mo**

Kasumi smiles at the retreating shadow, she was really fucking happy to be back in 'her' world instead of the past. 

But something made her uneasy.

Right, the background music was still the same song she was hearing that fateful day.

**hontou mo ai mo sekai mo kurushisa mo jinsei mo dou demo ii yo**

That blasted song, still hurts like a bitch.

But it's a good song, that's for sure, one that Kasumi always wantedd to try and sing.

She would actually, but does it suit the band? 

Nah, they aren't that emo.

**tadashii ka dou ka shiritai no datte bouei honnou da  
**

Kasumi would much rather sing something like Only my Railgun, wait, they already did.

Oh boy, it brings back memories of getting Arisa to cosplay as Mikoto and herself dressing up as Kuroko.

The look on Arisa's face when Kasumi would lift up her mini skirt. 

Priceless.

**kangaeta n'da anta no sei da**

How long was she out?

Kasumi still had no clue, looking around for anything that might tell her the date, Kasumi got up and started strolling.

Giving the 'Patient-Must-Be-Accompanied' a middle finger to the face, Kasumi was off.

**kangaetatte wakaranai ga, hontou ni toshioitakunai n'da**

Rummaging through Arisa's bag, which she careless left wide open in front of the window. 

I mean, what if ninja's come around? They don't have the superior ninja, Ushigome Rimi, at their disposal you know.

T-pose to show your superiority over other ninjas in a 5 mile radius, watch them cringe in fear.

**itsuka shindara tte omou dake de mune ga karappo ni naru n'da**

What do we have here? Kasumi continues to toss items out of Arisa's bag, a bag of sweets, Arisa's wallet, wait, maybe she'll keep the wallet.

A picture of herself and a second phone, Arisa always seperates between her work and daily life phones. Kasumi taps in the password, which she knows.

It shouldn't be surprising, you know, 177013, that easy.

She never found out the meaning behind those numbers though.

**shourai nani shite'ru darou tte**

Scrolling around Arisa's calendar and clicking on the many cancelled events.

How did 3 separate shows get cancelled while she was out?

Then, it hit her literally.

**otona ni nattara wakatta yo**

"KASUMI!" A certain tsundere voice rang through the hospital room.

Kasumi _knew_ Arisa really makes a good Misaka Mikoto.

Kasumi merely waves, hoping Arisa would forgive her for ruining her bag.

**nani mo shite'nai sa**

Kasumi merely grins like a fool, _"It ain't my fault officer!"_

Kasumi wrote on a piece of paper, which she then threw at Arisa.

_"It was that damned ninja, Ushigome!"_

**shiawase na kao shita hito ga nikui no wa dou warikittara ii n'da**

Arisa face begins to twitch, which made Kasumi even more bold in her joking.

Rolling another piece of paper, she wrote: _But you're really gonna arrest me, I like it rough. ;)_

Causing Arisa to blush, a Railgun worthy blush if Kuroko was to say.

**mitasarenai atama no oku no bakemono mitai na rettoukan  
**

Arisa just shakes her head tosses the note into the bin, "Come on, we have things to take care."

Arisa chucking Kasumi's clothes at her, "Go get changed," Arisa ordered.

"That ninja who you framed? She would like some words with you." 

Kasumi grins and she was off.

* * *

**machigatte'nai yo**

"This song is so old," Arisa looks at Kasumi, "What made you choose this?"

Kasumi shrugs, the sudden resurfacing of that old song caused a large amount of dopamine to be released, contributing to feelings of pleasure and satisfaction as part of the reward system.

Or in other words, causing Kasumi to be addicted to it once again.

**naa, nandakanda antara ningen da**

Kasumi's sudden disappearance of voice wasn't something she was unfamiliar with.

Kasumi couldn't count the number of times her voice failed her.

Causing the band to cancel quite a number of performances with caused quite the backlash.

**ai mo sukui mo yasashisa mo konkyo ga nai nante kimi ga warui yo**

But Kasumi just wouldn't succor to lip-syncing.

She heard it from Aya-senpai herself.

"It was...." Aya said, "A complete disaster, I wish i could wipe it out of my memory but I'll have to live with the shame."

**RABU SONGU nanka ga itai no datte bouei honnou da**

And Kasumi took that advice to heart ever since.

When Kasumi heard that her senpai finally got to a large stage with Pasupare, she couldn't help but convince the whole band to go to their performance.

And _without_ auto-tune, Kasumi had never been so happy.

Until Aya introduced Kasumi to Pasupare's manager. 

**dou demo ii ka anta no sei da**

"Are you the lead for PoPiPa?" The woman asked.

All Kasumi did was nod, her voice was also pretty strained at that point.

"Wonderful, our company actually has a few things to talk about."

**kangaetatte wakaranai shi**

It was then Kasumi was offered a spot contract with Aya's company. 

Kasumi was glad to join her senpai but Aya gave her another piece of wisdom.

"It's extremely contracted in there, it's like there's no freedom you know, but i know i can't stop you, my contract will end when I reach the age of 21."

**ikite'ru dake demo kurushii shi**

And that was 5 years ago, Aya is now free of the cooperation and now signed with Chiyu's company.

Did Kasumi regret?

She would never find out.

**ongaku to ka moukaranai shi**

_Something clicked while i was out, and i left like reliving it._ Kasumi wrote, grinning at the blonde.

_Remember when i gave you chocolate?_

Arisa's face turned crimson, "How are you still so annoying?" Her voice filled with childlike wonder.

Kasumi grins and snuggles up against Arisa, leaning in for a kiss.

**kashi to ka tekitou demo ii yo**

_It's a talent, love._

"Sure it is." Arisa groans, returning the kiss, ignoring the weird looks targeted at the two girls.

Arisa was visibly annoyed by the looks, but there's really nothing the duo can do.

_You still not used to it?_

**dou demo ii** **n'da**

"Nah, it's okay." Arisa says, despite her face twitching in annoyance.

Giving Kasumi another peck before returning to her phone, "You've been out for a week you know." 

Kasumi fidgets nervously, letting Arisa continue. "A lot of things happened." 

**machigatte'nai daro**

"I had a talk with the rest of the band, Kasumi," Arisa lifts up her hands before carefully placing them on Kasumi's.

"We all agreed that your health is more important over anything else, and not just your physical but your mental health as well."

Kasumi nods, "We have decided to take a break from the music industry until your health is fully recovered,"

**machigatte'nai yo na**

Kasumi nods even more, her face smiling brightly.

"I hope your not too upset about this, but it's for you- Why are you smiling so much?"

Kasumi choose not to reply, but stuck her head into Arisa, handing her another note.

_It means more 'us' time, I love 'us' time,_

**machigatte'ru n'da yo wakatte'ru n'da**

Arisa couldn't but smile, she does like 'us' time after all.

* * *

**antara ningen mo**

"Arisa!" Arisa waves at the owner of the voice, the happy look on Saaya's face sums up the whole band's mood.

Their management, aka themselves, has happily agreed for them to take a break, as long as they need.

Kasumi grins at her band mating at her throat.

**hontou mo ai mo sukui mo yasashisa mo jinsei mo dou demo ii n'da**

"It's back again? Kasumi-chan?" Rimi nervously looks at Kasumi.

Kasumi nods and points to Arisa, before giving another hug to Tae.

"So how long is this holiday?" Tae smirks at Arisa, "I hope it's forever."

**tadashii kotae ga ienai no datte bouei honnou da**

"You know that cannot be happening." Arisa crosses her arms, "The way you 2 spend money is like flushing it down the drain."

"We'll be broke in no time if we were to retire." Arisa finishes, tossing the groceries to Tae.

"This should last us a week," Arisa eyes Kasumi, "Unless someone binges."

**dou demo ii ya anta no sei da**

Kasumi shrugs, not giving any of the other members much comfort.

 _It's ain't my fault if i go all out on the chips alright._ Kasumi wrote. _I haven't eaten any salt in a week._

Arisa shakes her head, "If you die it ain't my fault."

Kasumi just grins, Arisa ain't letting her die _that_ easily.

* * *

**boku datte shinnen ga atta**

That night, Kasumi looked up into the never ending dark night, the stars shinning brightly in their spots, like tiny flashlights littering the sky.

Arisa and the rest of the girls went out to get ingredients, which was mainly thanks to Rimi-rin's begging.

"Arisa-chan, can we get flour and chocolates for Choco-Cornets?"

And Arisa had no way out.

**ima ja gomi mitai na omoi da**

Kasumi thinks back, her childhood, her parents, her teachers, the people who doubted her.

The thought flood back, rushing through her veins, filling it with despair, heartbreak, determined to pry a crack through Kasumi.

But she was stronger than that.

**nando demo kimi o kaita**

Kasumi thought of her friends, her band mates, her sister who supported her all the way, and even that weird teen that came down to circle that _one_ time.

Kasumi was not going to fall, not this time, her heart beats faster than ever before.

Her vein pulsed her, the blood ramming against her skin.

**ureru koto koso ga dou demo yokatta n'da**

Kasumi was not giving up, she doesn't want to black out again.

She steeled her thoughts further, and retreated to her room, away from the balcony.

The familiar scent of Arisa's favored lavender scent soothed her minds, bring tranquil and peace.

**hontou da hontou nanda mukashi wa sou datta**

Kasumi regathers her thinking, her mind in ruins but present.

Delving back into her memories, the root of all evil, the reason why she left the many music and talent agencies.

It was not due her voice, it was not due the strain every time she spoke, it was not the negligence towards the lip-syncing, though Kasumi would ignore it if they even _dared_ to offer it.

It was not due to her parents to tried to dissuade her to their dying breath, nor was it the pressure of selling out.

It was not due the fact that she never had support for had another backing her up.

It was herself, she never felt complete, she never felt alive, she never felt like life was worth living.

But there was always that flash of hope, and that flash of hope came 5 years ago.

When Kasumi was talking down a path, after a full week of acting trying to be 'correct'.

And she found a star, lying around.

And that's how.

That's how Kasumi gave up on giving up.

**dakara boku wa ongaku o yameta**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ya'll know, I wrote Kasumi's ending semi related to my personal experience, so anyway, you know how people said that writing out your feelings can make you feel better as you write?  
> I don't know, something around those lines.  
> Well, i honestly couldn't feel shit, even if those words can really relate to another if you want i mean.  
> if your reading this and you might wanna talk, feel free to leave a comment and i might link u to my discord and we can chat feels you know.  
> Everyone needs a break.
> 
> Extra notes.  
> The song used is Dakara Boku wa Ongaku o Yameta  
> or The Reason I Gave Up on Music by Yorushika.
> 
> The 'railgun' in the story that i used to describe Arisa is actually just Mikoto Misaka from the A Certain Scientific Railgun series or toaru kagaku no railgun, and in case you can't tell, Mikoto is a tsundere so yeah, if you haven't watched Railgun or Index or Accelerator, (All part of the Railgun world.) You can start to binge cuz Railgun season 3 is otw out so yeah, you might be able to catch it just before it ends.
> 
> And another thing is that i basically myself go this chapter, so the entire thing maybe more confusing, but i hope you enjoyed it for the least.


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigaya Arisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The takes a break, Kasumi is still searching for her voice, Arisa is basically taking advantage now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how making Kasumi 'mute' is turning this into Komi Can't Communicate.

Arisa's new found determination has brought nothing but restlessness and tension between herself and Kasumi.

And Arisa knew precisely why she felt this way.

The amount of Kasumi she was lacking in her system was lethal, she could feel her insides melting (Maybe not _literally ,_ but you get the idea).

Arisa couldn't help but fidget around, writhe and squirm, focusing on not blushing instead of the actual conversation her friends were hosting.

Arisa's face flushed, the redness of her cheeks simply could not be neutralized in anyway.

"Arisa~" Kasumi's raspy voice purrs into her ear, despite her throat being in pain, Kasumi always goes the extra mile to piss Arisa off.

"W-What?!" Arisa could barely contain herself, with Kasumi leaning so deep towards her, their noses almost touching.

"Fufu~" Kasumi smirks, and backs off, "Nothing~" 

The rest gobbles up the gayness and throws a shit eating grin at Arisa.

Those assholes.

"Kasumi..." Arisa mummers under her breath, "Why are you like this sometimes..."

Kasumi, which Arisa swore she saw Kasumi's 'cat ears' twitch, grins at her and strikes a pose.

Arisa sighs, her mind wandering back into her own world. "At least I'm not thinking about se-, I walked right into my own trap." 

Arisa internally melted in shame.

One does not simply, fail at the very thing he or she created, but Arisa is not 'One'.

Wallowing in shame, she digs her head into the Tae nesoberi and shouts, releasing whatever inner beast that her pathetic body is hosting.

Also causing her band mates to back of in horror as they see their pianist, holler into the body of Tae.

Tae, after squirming uncontrollably for a few seconds, pats her back.

"You alright, Arisa?" Tae's face was a concoction of disquietude and worry. "Can you get your face out of... me?"

Arisa might have blushed, she also might have been bashful about it, but one things for sure. 

"No." Was what the muffled voice of Ichigaya Arisa said, her voice masked by layers of cotton and smooth Tae fabric.

"Just let me transfer what ever demons i have into O-Tae." Causing even more awkward squirming.

"Arwisaa~"A certain raspy yet whiny voice, catches Arisa off guard. 

"What." Arisa glares at Kasumi, her face begin squashed up by her wife's face. "Get off!"

"I dun wana," Kasumi's own voice was smudged up by the cuddling, "Com on guhys, lwets all hug Arwisa..." 

A chorus of cheers erupted as the rest of the girls pile onto a screaming Arisa.

All except Saaya of course, who was laughing hearty at the whole experience, because, it would be weird if they had no one driving...

* * *

The girls ended up in Osaka, Kansai. 

Causing Rimi to shiver in anticipation, Arisa could swear she saw Rimi's eyes change color, maybe her old Kansai dialect is slowly catching up with the poor girl.

5 years of controlling her accent, slowly deteriorated into nothingness and void. 

"I can't help it ya'll." Rimi sighs, she lost another battle to her ancient roots, guess habits _are_ hard to kill. 

Arisa grins and pats the bassist on the back, this was the second time the whole band to a trip to Kansai and they were exhilarated, Rimi especially, she can take the lead once again.

Rimi's face puffed up in determination. "I will still try my best! I have to act professional!" Rimi gains newfound confidence, cheers echoing the car.

But knowing her friends, Arisa prepared to deal with a crying Rimi who was unable to control her accent soon after.

Arisa looks out of the window, the once pink trees, littered with clusters of light red flowers, bloomed like stars in the light blue sky.

Now bare and dull, the periphery of the castle now covered in it's counterpart.

The everlasting higanbana, refracting the sunlight, the colors bloomed resplendent of crimson flames, April may be the zenith of sakura, but the September blooms aren't any less of a sight to catch.

Arisa sighs, she remembers something Mitake-san once told her.

_Higanbana is the flower that supposedly guides people to the underworld, hope Kasumi doesn't give you one, eh?_

Arisa shivers, she suddenly regrets coming here.

But the rest were too busy staring outside, savoring the wonders of the multitude of flowers.

Luckily for Arisa, Rimi also done some research on flowers herself.

"If you want to show your love, never give a higanbana, alright ya'l-. You guys! It's a flower to hell." Rimi smiles at Kasumi and Tae. 

"Unless, I'm already going to hell," Saaya shouts from the front, causing Tae to counter, "If anyone is going to hell, that will be me, dear." 

The rest grins at Tae's antics and soon everything was back to normal, well, mostly.

All except 2 was looking out at the sights of what the beautiful Osaka Castle was bringing forth.

Saaya, because it is important to keep your eyes on the road when driving and Kasumi who was busy looking at Arisa.

How does Arisa know?

Kasumi radiates _that_ energy and it's probably enough to melt Arisa's face off.

Arisa fidgets nervously, she could tell Kasumi was watching, she could literally feel her presence, but how is Arisa supposed to reply to that?

Arisa steels her nerves, her breathing stabilizes. 

But before her body could agree to turn the brown haired girl, Kasumi has already drove her precedence forward. 

Kasumi's face forged onward, and Arisa as usual had no reply to her smite.

Kasumi's arms, were soon found dominant around Arisa's abdomen, which caused the blonde to shriek in shock, her body staggering into Kasumi's arms.

"K-Ka-Kasumi!" Arisa voice hit pitches that even Kasumi couldn't produce, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kasumi's face was chasmic deep into Arisa's hair, and Arisa could feel Kasumi's hands slide up her shirt.

Her cold, slender fingers to vibrate on her skin, Kasumi's touch a refreshing breeze to Arisa.

Arisa shivers and soon finds herself snuggling into Kasumi for warmth.

She _knew_ that her shitty ass jacket was not thick enough.

And she also _knew_ her friends had a thing of putting the AC in her room to T-minus 0 degrees Celsius. 

And honestly, Arisa thought this wasn't half bad, if they were alone, of course.

But they weren't, but Kasumi was too damn free minded to give a shit.

Arisa could _hear_ Tae trying to take pictures and Rimi busy 'stopping' her.

"Can you... Like." Arisa tries to inject strictness into her voice, but falls flat.

"Not now?" Kasumi's cracked voice, flies past her ear. "Fair enough, let's enjoy the rest of the day eh?" 

Saaya just in time finds a parking space while Rimi and Tae hops off. 

Leaving Kasumi and Arisa alone in the cramped up car.

"Fine," Arisa huffs, her train of thought leading right back to where she started.

"Just go away." Arisa blushes at her thoughts, since when was she so dirty minded?

Kasumi grins, pecking Arisa's cheek before rushing out to hop onto Saaya.

"Fucking end me..." Arisa sighs, looking at Kasumi, her smile brightening up. "But maybe not now..."

* * *

Arisa wonders why she agreed to this again, her friends has just spent well over 2000 yen on ice cream.

Even though the temperature is _12_ degrees Celsius! 

Those dumb-asses.

Arisa was literally freezing her blonde locks of when Kasumi offered the dumb advice on asking the rest whether they wanted ice cream with coffee.

Of course, they agreed, they never skip the chance to eat and chat under the plastic sun which, sadly, barely gave any warmth.

Arisa convulses, the rough winds causing her hood to fly above her head to no end.

Out of all places, Tae had to offer to sit outside. 

_The breeze! I bet it's gonna be perfect!_

Yeah, spot on O-Tae, on the fucking nail.

Arisa couldn't help but clench her teeth, trying to live through the harsh winds. 

But before Arisa could mutter a complaint to her ice-cream-biting friends.

She could feel another arm wrapped around her, and an ever so thick jacket covering her back.

Kasumi smirks at Arisa, causing the blonde's jaw to open ever so slightly. 

"Hfm!" Rimi chokes on her choco cornet. "Ya'll- I mean, you two are so~ cute~."

Arisa blushes, Rimi has grown so big... And when she thought her blush couldn't get redder. 

Kasumi buries her head into Arisa's nape, her hot breath bring ever so slight salvation to Arisa. 

Arisa hurriedly pushes Kasumi away, her face redder than the lilies that litter the castle. 

Kasumi snickers at Arisa, the rest of her band mates follow suit.

Her raspy voice breathing into Arisa's ear, "Love ya, bae...."

Causing more blushing from Arisa but a bunch of black mail images for her band mates.

_Arisa: 3. Band mates: 2034._

She can never win...

* * *

The castle was quite the eye opener, for Arisa at least.

Who knew century old architecture could be so nice?

Kasumi on the other hand, not that she was staring at Kasumi!

But Kasumi was too busy, being, well, quiet.

The once hyper and energetic girl was replaced with the same sad aura, but maybe it was just Arisa. 

Because none seemed to be able to pick up the same mood.

Arisa strolled up to Kasumi, her hands in her pocket, trying her very best to keep her facial expression neutral and only slightly curious to it's best.

"Kasumi? What's going on?" Arisa tries not to blush, must be the weather definitely not that she's gay for Kasumi. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh." Kasumi's hitched voice came higher an octave. "It's that, I feel bad you know.." 

"Arisa gulps nervously at the sound of those words that exited Kasumi's mouth." Saaya mumbles next to Arisa, who was gulping nervously at the sound of those words that exited Kasumi's mouth.

"Sh-shut up!" Arisa shouts, disturbing the castle tranquility. "i mean... Shut... Up!" 

Arisa winces at her hissing, she does scold much, not anymore..

"I mean, i feel bad because all this art is going to waste you know.... Not the flower painting...." Kasumi whimpers, her hand outstretched, longingly looking at the simplistic picture, filled with well-drawn pink flowers on a nicely laid out bamboo scroll.

Arisa's face turned red, "Was _that_ the reason you were sad?" Arisa nearly wanted to shout, "You got me nervous more no reason!" 

Kasumi grins, her face lighting up, so _were_ nervous about me?" Her raspy voice tilted with arrogance, "I love you too, Arwisaaa~."

Arisa cringes, she walked into another trap, but maybe.

Getting trapped in this bear hug by her one and only fiance, might not be that bad.

* * *

Arisa groans as Tae offers another location to visit, the hills? Really, Tae...

Mount Koya was not what Arisa would call a 'nice walk in the park', when it was obviously a walk up the hills.

"Wait! The mountains are alright, but I'm _not_ staying overnight!" Arisa barely managed to get her band mates understanding that a _booking_ is something that cannot be cancelled last second.

Her band mates mutters their complaint but knows better than to argue with Arisa. 

Kasumi smirks at Arisa, something on top of her mind, something.... _sinister._

"Arwisa~ Is it because you have thing for your favorite girl?" Kasumi's eyes waggled round their places, her voice sounding better.

Arisa shoves the nearing Kasumi. "I'm n-not! But..." Arisa consciously twirls on of her locks. "Maybe we could share a room tonight?"

Kasumi, who was pretty well known to be weak for a genuine Arisa, face turned crimson.

Maybe, Arisa did have power over her wife after all.

Who knew?

Before Kasumi could clear her face off the redness, Saaya announced their arrival.

With an overeager Kasumi hopping off the car immediately, leaving Arisa's proposal hanging.

"Hey! So do you agree!!!" Arisa shouts after Kasumi who runs off in search of the bathrooms, turning the corner.

"Arisa? Where are ya goin'?" Rim calls out to the blonde, who promptly dismissed her by making cat ears.

The group each has a method of naming each other using hand signs, guess what Arisa's sign is...

Arisa chases the other to the lonely outskirts of the cabins, her heart pounding slightly, the sun is wide open!

Why is it so eerie?

Arisa hears her footsteps making crunches, breaking dried up leaves and sticks underneath her sole.

Suddenly, a force of approximately 1 Kasumi rushes from no where, slamming her head onto the wall behind Arisa.

Efficiently, kabedoning Arisa, "Hey baby~" Kasumi's sexy yet rough voice rushes to Arisa like a tidal storm.

'K-k-a-Kasumi?" Arisa's voice breaks uncontrollably, her face twitching oddly. 

"By the way, Arisa?" Kasumi eyes Arisa. "That's a yes, i would love to share a room.

They stood there for a awkward few seconds before both walked in front of the cabin, their faces both red in embarrassment for all their friends to see.

Despite the constant teasing, no one commented about the hand holding.

Probably the sluttiest line in the book was too much for them.

* * *

The walk was surprisingly pleasant, the chilly air hung on tight to the trees as Arisa clutched her jacket tighter, her knuckles blanched white.

At least Kasumi's hands provided some sort of relief, how insignificant it my be.

Kasumi's face was also pale, the sheer level of gale that was blowing onto their faces.

Everyone, except Tae, was shivering to some extent, even the old-school veteran of Kansai, Rimi Ushigome, was shaking.

"C'mon, g-g-guys!" Rimi said, shivering her thought process of whether to pull out her Kaoru body pillow froze, crashed and burnt. 

Rimi already took out her 'Kaoru hand warmers TM' and 'Kaoru's hand TM' for her sad single life.

Arisa's breath staled in the air, mist forming from the edge of her mouth.

The many trees that evaded the valley from the eyes of the sky, the long paved road down to who knows what.

Tae promised the walk will go on for at least a few extra hours, which caused much of the group to groan.

Arisa wanted the day to end faster, she wanted, well, private time with Kasumi and her body was agreeing with her.

And she had the perfect way out, time flies fast when your having fun and she knows a place where she _might_ have fun..

* * *

It wasn't fun, nope, Arisa didn't know why her moment of shinning brilliance was ruined in a matters of seconds entering the place.

After barely, surviving their who-knows-how-long walk up and down Mt Koya, Arisa expected the spa to be more relaxing, and even booked a whole room for the 5 of them.

Of course, there were still rules to follow and there was obviously someone outside supervising.

Normally, Arisa would enjoy a hot steamy bath and nice long steam, but her body is not agreeing at all.

The dawning of the moon falls over Japan, the 5 were merely relaxing in the spa that Arisa generously booked for 2 hours at their hotel, the warm water bringing life back to their sore legs.

Salvation followed suit as they started to rejuvenate, their bodies calming down, sinking into the hot water.

They were tired, that's for sure, even the normally cheeky Tae was fast asleep, her head laid onto Saaya, with the latter doing to same.

Rimi was all snuggled up next to the corner of the pool, murmuring something about Kaoru and how she needed to use the bathroom, also out like a rock.

Kasumi was in a deep stupor, the brown hair waving on the surface of the reflective water which hosted the moon.

Arisa wanted to do it, she really do, her mind was telling her no, but her body, her body was telling her yes.

Arisa knew this was a bad idea the moment she stepped into the steamy room, it's mist rushing out.

Arisa knew she fucked up, her body squirmed like a pool noodle.

Arisa leaned in, she knew the risks, she knew what would happen if she was caught.

But she went ahead anyway, her face nearing the ever-sleeping Kasumi, her lips pressed against the soft skin of Kasumi, her lips embracing the lips of her wife.

"Aww~, I should have never doubted you O-Tae." Another voice filled the pool.

The other three girls were grinning like vixen, their eyes shining bright and sparkles literally flashing in front of them.

Arisa falls flat into Kasumi, the two almost drowning themselves, "What! The! Heck!" Kasumi huffs for breath, the only girl in the pool who was genuinely asleep got hit in the face with a shotgun of laughter.

And Arisa couldn't bring herself to explain what happened.

She knew the consequences, and the consequences was that the scored changed.

_Arisa: 3. Band mates: 2035._

* * *

Everyone was asleep. well, almost everyone, actually.

Everyone _but_ Arisa.

She promised herself, she told herself repeatedly, "Say it with me, Ichigaya! I. Want. To. Have. Sex!" 

I. Want. To. Have. Sex!

But they never did. 

The duo, who nervously shared a bed together, not that they never.

But they shared a 1 man bed, which was brought upon by their friends.

_Arisa & Kasumi: 635. Band mates: 1402._

Which allowed Arisa to get spooned by Kasumi pretty darn easily, and Arisa loved to be little spoon.

But not this time, Arisa squirms around, trying to turn her whole body towards her partner.

Much to Arisa's surprise, and Kasumi, Kasumi was not asleep, in fact she was probably more tensed up than Arisa.

Not fooling the sharp-eyed blonde, Kasumi's tightly clenched eyes were blown apart, literally, with a gale of cold air from Arisa's breath.

"Arwisa~" Kasumi, complains not-sheepishly-sheepishly "I was asleep~"

"No, you were not." Arisa huffs, somehow crossing her arms despite being caught in a tight hug, covered by layers of blanket.

Protected by the cold gust of wind from nearby AC, which may or may not have been changed to 8 degrees Celsius.

Arisa leans deeper into Kasumi's chest her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Remember i told you something this afternoon?" Arisa looks at Kasumi, who was deep in thought.

"Yeah, something about.... Tonight..." Her voice falters and Arisa's determination steeled up, Arisa leans into Kasumi for a kiss.

Her soft lips rubbing against Kasumi's chapped lips roughly.

Arisa continues to push forwards despite her shortness of breath, she _will_ take the lead this time.

Arisa could have died multiple times due to lack of oxygen but Kasumi soon conceded.

Allowing the blonde to catch a quick gasp of air before pushing forward into Kasumi Territory.

Her hands exploring the loose white shirt that held Kasumi's bare chest.

Arisa soon found herself on top of Kasumi after of a deadly struggle for dominance.

Her hands pinned against Kasumi's wrist, her breath sated and hot.

"Arisa!" Kasumi's voice echos Arisa's, the cold, dark room cloaked the duo in their duel. "What are you planning on!"

"Urm..." Arisa gulps nervously, "Well, you were out for a week you know, and I-I'm pretty..." Arisa feels her face turn beet-red, not that Kasumi can see it.

But hell yeah, she can _feel_ it.

"Touch-starved?" Kasumi finishes the sentence, causing Arisa to pause her assault.

"Kinda..." Arisa removes a hand from Kasumi's chest, twirling another strain of hair. "So.. Please?

Kasumi shrugs and lays back, a smirk prominent on her face.

Arisa leans in and starts to remove Kasumi's shirt.

Her tongue explore parts of Kasumi's chest, namely her boobs alright.

Arisa doesn't bother to tease, she goes straight into sucking on Kasumi's boobs, her hands squeezing the other.

Arisa locks a squirming Kasumi down with her tights which encircled Kasumi's waist, not giving the brown-haired girl the slightly chance of escape.

Kasumi, was trying really hard, her breath was in pants, she gotten to the point of biting her lips, but a moan escapes inevitably.

Arisa's confidence swells up like a balloon, that was the cue.

Arisa's pushes Kasumi up the wall, her hands and mouth still covering the tip.

Kasumi was basically forced onto her knees, her wet slit wide open for the blonde, who went ahead mercilessly.

Arisa tongue moved into Kasumi, her finger joining in, causing more and more breaths to escape form the seal lips.

Arisa could feel Kasumi grinding against her face, Kasumi's head thrown back in eager satisfaction.

Arisa wants _more_ , the sounds of her lover groaning in pure euphoria was not enough for this thirsty blonde.

Her eyes stare at the beautiful sight that kneed before her, her head still deep into Kasumi's groin.

She really wants Kasumi to cum, so damn much.

Arisa's determination steeled even further, it was always Kasumi giving the pleasure, Arisa just wanted to give back. 

Just this once.

Arisa could feel Kasumi's strength wavering, she could feel her knees giving out.

This was what she needed to push for it.

Arisa's slow pace suddenly fires up, her body finds new invigoration, her tongue moving fast and deeper into Kasumi, causing Kasumi to let out a loud moan, a much needed mentality boost for Arisa.

The singular finger soon found new hope as Arisa soon replaced it with her whole fist, trying her very best to squeeze whatever moan and pleasure from Kasumi.

"Ah-Ah-Ahwi-saaa." Kasumi moans out her name. "I might....Ha..you know.."

"Cum?" Arisa question the other girl, her fist not stopping any time soon.

"Ye...ah..." Kasumi moans even more her legs already giving out.

"Good, let's make you cum faster." Arisa's self-confidence boomed, she could literally feel Kasumi in at the tip of her fingertips.

Arisa further whispers into Kasumi's ear, doing what Kasumi has done to her oh so many times.

"Cum~~" Arisa purrs, "Please?" Arisa's finger slows down drastically, her fist no longer replaced with a mere finger.

Kasumi's eyes her lover, their eyes remaining into close contact and proximity.

"Okay, babe" Arisa further purrs, nibbling on Kasumi's ear. "I love you so, so, so much~. Cum for me alright~"

"Ka" Arisa waited for Kasumi to push into her finger, "Su" Her smile gleaming brightly in the dark room, her fingers soaking wet, Kasumi was so close, she could _feel_ it.

And with one last push and syllable of her name. "Min~" Arisa feels her wife fall onto her, out cold, Arisa could fight against her 4 am drowsiness, and soon, she feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

Arisa woke up with a shock, quite a big shock alright, the smell of bacon wafted through the air, the smell of her favorite ginger tea escaped from the corner of the half-closed door, she hurriedly dressed up to be me with a grinning Kasumi smile at her, the time was barely 7 am, and no one else was awake.

Arisa pecks her wife on the cheek, "What do you think your doing being awake so early?" Arisa questions.

"After last night?" Kasumi's face brightens up "I was thinking a walk would sound nice.." Arisa's face turn red.

"Just the 2 of us?"

"Just the 2 of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, it's looking at a bunch of shorts leading up to one big smut scene.  
> Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, sex, fluff. Well, your not wrong, anyway i hope you enjoyed the series.  
> KaoChisa (Kaoru x Chisato) is next so please look forward to it!
> 
> Anyway, i would like to thank the readers. I know this is honestly some trash, like, im SORRY OKAY! But yeah, if ur here for the sake of getting ur daily dose of bandori gay, i hope im not disappointing. (much)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all my otps in one fuck load of smut, depression and other nice lil things.  
> It's currently on MayaEve (Maya X Eve DUH), if ya'll are fan of Aya X Chisato or stm sorry, ya, Hina is Aya's gf, fight me.  
> Below is the full list that im supposed to write by the end of the year hopefully.
> 
> These are the main relationships in the whole series, in order of writing.  
> So yall will know what i'm going to write next. Those in brackets are implied.
> 
> HinaAya (SayoTsugu, MayaEve) DONE  
> MocaRan (SayoTsugu, YukiLisa, TomoHima) DONE  
> Kasuri (SaayaTae, MocaRan, MasukiRei) DONE  
> KaoChisa (HinaAya, MayaEve) DONE  
> MayaEve (HinaAya, KaoChisa, SayoTsugu)  
> SayoTsugu (YukiLisa, AkoRinko, HinaAya)  
> AkoRinko (Chu²Pareo, YukiLisa)  
> RokkaAsuka (MasukiRei, YukiLisa)  
> YukiLisa (SayoTsugu, HinaAya)  
> And I'll end it off with another  
> HinaAya (Every Fucking SHIP STATED ABOVE.)
> 
> Now looking back. Thats a lot of ships.  
> A total of 10 Fics and guess what, I only on 5....
> 
> KaoChisa is DONE. WEEEE
> 
> I also might slide in a few side stories between each story if time allows
> 
> Please look forward to it! Remember to bookmark the series if your interested, it gives my the will to keep on writing and boosts my ego, so thank you for supporting me!"o, so thank you for supporting me!"


End file.
